Blooming Lemon
by tierraangelica
Summary: A lemon on Kagome and Sesshoumaru's first time as a couple from my story Blooming.


Chapter 18

...

When they were at his bed Sesshoumaru set Kagome on her feet and started to kiss her again. He trailed his hand to the back of her dress and slid the zipper down the back. With a nudge of his hands the dress soon fell to the floor around Kagome's feet.

Kagome blushed as he smirked at her undergarments. A red lace bra with matching panties.

"Red," was all he said.

He always liked the color red but now he rather liked it much more when she was wearing it.

Sesshoumaru gently pushed Kagome down onto the bed like she was a piece of glass. She started to lean up when he slipped off his shirt and leaned over her.

He could hear Kagome's pulse quicken as he nuzzled her neck and it made him more aroused. Biting and licking all the way down to the right strap of the lace bra he pulled it down and made his way to the other one to repeat the process.

She gasped when he undid the back of her bra so quickly and tossed it aside.

The sound pleased Sesshoumaru to no end. He drank in the sight of Kagome and had to get control of his beast that demanded he take her.

"Beautiful," he whispered to her.

Kagome blushed even more. She put her hands on either side of his face and rubbed his ears.

He growled at the sensation.

"You're not making it easy for me to control myself," he murmured.

Kagome smiled a sea sirens smile. "Who says I want you to?"

Another growl came from him as she continued.

"Who knew an Inu's ears were so sensitive?" she asked amused by the discovery.

"We'll see who's sensitive after we're done," he growled seductively.

Kagome gulped.

Sesshoumaru cupped one breast and messaged it. He then took the other into his mouth. Kagome gasped and arched against him.

He suckled and rolled his tongue over the hardened pink bud in his mouth. Kagome moaned and grinded her hips against his.

Sesshoumaru traded breasts and began to suckle on the other one.

Her fingers snaked down to his pants where she unbuttoned them quickly. Sesshoumaru caught her hands and held them above her head. He released her breast and instead licked the shell of her ear.

"Eager are we?" he whispered and felt her shiver.

Sesshoumaru trailed one hand down between her breasts, her stomach, and stopped at the red lace underwear.

He rubbed her through the underwear and enjoyed the expression of pure pleasure and torture exhibited on her face.

When he stopped she looked at him confused only to throw her head back when he dove under the red lace to her slick folds. He started slow rubbing circles around the pearl there with his thumb.

"More," Kagome uttered.

A smirk spread across Sesshoumaru face and he sped up. At the same time he slipped the rest of the red lace off Kagome's legs.

He replaced his finger with his tongue and Kagome moaned. She tasted delicious. Kagome was one sweet Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind eating more often. He slipped two fingers inside and started pumping them in and out.

...

Kagome's hands weaved into his silver hair urging him to continue. His mouth could do unbelievable things.

Another moan escaped her lips when Sesshoumaru slipped in a third finger. She could feel her climax coming when he stopped all together. Kagome looked at him in utter shock and saw the smirk on his lips as he came up and kissed her again.

Kagome noticed at some point Sesshoumaru had taken off his pants and shorts and felt his hard member on her thigh. When he started to rock his against her wet parts she groaned into their kiss.

She couldn't take this teasing much longer. She wanted him inside her. Right now.

Breaking away from his lips she licked his ear and then nipped softly at his earlobe.

"Kagome," he growled in a warning tone.

But she felt his member become harder and she liked the fact that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered. Mirroring his movements Kagome pushed her hip against him.

"Please," Kagome whimpered.

That seemed to be his breaking point. He let go of her hands and took hold of her hips instead.

The moment he slid into her, she decided it was the most pleasurable feeling she had ever felt. Not to mention how _big_ he was.

_He might just ruin all other men for me_, was Kagome's last conscious thought.

Sesshoumaru quickened his thrusts and Kagome could only beg for more.

...

Sesshoumaru was on a thin line as his beast pushed to take control.

Kagome's voice again entered his mind as she pleaded for him to go faster.

She was certainly not helping his self-control.

But he did oblige her thrusting deeper and quickening his movements. Moving her hips along with his.

"AAAHHH! YES!" Kagome shouted.

The feeling of her slick walls sliding against his shaft. The way her voice effected him so heavily. Her fragile body at his mercy.

He captured her soft lips and slipped his tongue inside.

Her walls tightened around him so he knew she was almost there. With a couple more thrusts her walls completely clenched him and she orgasmed.

"SESSHOUMARU!" she yelled in ecstasy.

"Kagome," he growled as he reached his own orgasm and came inside her.

Her walls pulsing around his throbbing member. They were both panting heavily trying to recover but stayed tangled together like that. Neither one of them wanting to move.

After a few more panted breaths Sesshoumaru finally slipped out of her and laid down on his side. He wrapped his arms around Kagome noticing the huge smile on her lips as she snuggled into his chest. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk himself. This female was indeed something special.

...

Kagome was exhausted. she felt like everything was tingling but numb at the same time. But wrapped in Sesshoumaaru's arms she felt so happy she smiled.

"Next time we'll go for two," he murmured huskily.

Her eyes popped open and she sort of gaped. "Then I hope you have some sort of energy potion. I don't know if I could keep up with a demon like this."

He smirked and tilted her head up by her chin. "We'll just have see how far I can push you." Sesshoumaru kissed her softly with that statement.

Kagome liked the sound of that promise. She made a mental reminder to read up on Inu mating so she could have a few tricks up her sleeve for next time.

She settled back down and soon fell asleep with all her energy drained.

Sesshoumaru soon followed her lead.

...

AN: Enjoy and R&R! Hope it at least meets some standard of good XD Its my first lemon technically


End file.
